Taken In Taken In Again
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Lucy leaves the whore house she turns up on the doorstep of Dr. Henry Jekyll to thank him for his friendship. Little does she know her life will soon take a turn for the better. Henry/Emma romance Henry/Lucy Friendship Emma/Lucy friendship


Disclaimer: I own the idea and nothing more

* * *

_

Lucy looked up at the stars on a warm summer night. She had just left the whore house. She had decided there was a better life out there for herself and her unborn child. Now she had nowhere to go but she felt safer. She was glad it was a warm night.

It was almost instinct that she turned onto the street of her friend Henry Jekyll. She knocked on his door. He answered it.  
"Lucy," he said smiling, "I'm happy to see you."  
"I'm happy to have a chance to talk to you. I came here to say thank you"

"Your welcome," he said with a look of confusion on his face, "But why are you saying thank you?"  
"Enry," Lucy said, "I left the oure ouse and it was thanks to you."

He beamed. "I'm proud of the fact that you did that," he said, "But how is it thanks to me?"

"Well it was all about the day I came to you," Lucy said, "You know I wasn't a bit surprised that you offered me some support but nobody has ever taken the time to care for me. They don't think I'm worth it and all I have to give is myself," Lucy said, "The first thing you did was take the time to take care of me but you refused to let me use myself in a way that was degrading.

Henry was gob smacked.  
"Thank you so much for saying that Lucy," he said, "Where are you staying?"

"In the streets for now," Lucy said, "I am trying to figure out where to go." Henry rang for his butler.  
"Yes Doctor Jekyll," Poole asked.  
"Please show this woman to the guest room," he said, "Lucy you can here. I will not have you out in the street. You are not a rat."  
"But I'm carrying a child," Lucy said.  
"Then you are **absolutely **staying here," Henry said firmly  
"I quite agree," Emma added coming alongside Henry.

** "Emma," Henry said, "This is my friend Lucy." Lucy smiled.  
"Thank you Enry," she said.  
"What for," he asked.  
"You introduced me as your friend," she said, "Most people are embarrassed to be friends with the likes of me."**

"Well most people are ignorant little scuffs who cannot tell their brains from their backsides," Emma said, "Who are they to be embarrassed to be friends with the likes of you. I think there's a whole lot to like about you."

Lucy realized at that moment she had found more then a friend. For the first time in many years she had found a family. Emma could end up being like the sister she lost many years ago.

"You will find the guest room quite comfortable. You are also welcome to any of the luxuries we have here. It is a comfortable home and we are a comfortable family. There are only a few rules in this house. One we treat everyone here with respect. Two we forgive it when the rules are broken but attempt to keep them as often as we can. Three my laboratory is off limits unless I am in there myself."

"Henry," Emma whispered, "We never discussed that."  
"That rule doesn't apply to you," Henry said, "You're a part of the household not a secondary family member or a staff member."

Lucy had an unreadable expression.  
"I didn't mean that you're secondary," Henry said, "But Emma knows what she's doing."  
"Trust me," Lucy said, "I'm not offended."

She wasn't offended. She couldn't believe her good blessing.  
"We have a swimming pool," Henry said, "We use it for swimming. Emma I'm sure can show you where it is."  
"I'll also take you shopping for clothes," Emma said, "We can go today."

... Two days after Emma and Henry's wedding Lucy delivered twins. The girl was born at dawn and the boy soon thereafter.  
"I am going to name the little girl Emma Dawn," Lucy said, "Because of you and she was born at dawn."

"I love that name," Emma said, "What are you going to name her brother."  
"Enry," Lucy said, "Enry Edward"  
"I love that name," Henry said, "Why Edward though. Wasn't that the name of the person that hurt you?"  
"It was also the name of my younger brother," Lucy said, "I loved 'im and I want to honor im."

Emma reached out.  
"May I," she asked.  
"Ay let me just finish burping er and you can hold er," Lucy said. Henry Edward was asleep. Soon Emma Dawn fell asleep too.  
"You know," Lucy said, "They are just beginning their adventures in life. Who knows where it will lead but I do know they will grow up with a family. They won't grow up without knowing they are loved and that they could do anything they put their mind to."

Henry didn't know about their minds but he knew one thing. Those babies had their mother and their honorary aunt and uncle wrapped around their fingers.


End file.
